


Punition

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Restraints, Spanking, slight BDSM
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon, à bien y réfléchir, il aurait sans doute du écouter Athos quand il lui avait dit de ne pas partir à la poursuite de ces brigands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Cette fic a été écrite pour le 5 acts meme sur Livejournal, le sujet était "BDSM" pour Jainas.

D'Artagnan tira une nouvelle fois sur les liens qui lui entravaient les poignets. Les cordes étaient serrées et ses muscles fatigués. Il était là depuis plusieurs heures, et ses bras s'étaient engourdis, à force d'être tendus. Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps ils l'avaient attaché dans cette cave, quand il avait été assommé, le soleil n'était pas levé, et depuis, il était dans cette cave aveugle, sans aucune notion du temps qui passe.

Il grogna à nouveau en tirant sur la corde, tentant de calmer un moment ses épaules qui se plaignaient d'être tendues vers le plafond depuis si longtemps, et son gardien lui lança un sourire goguenard depuis son tabouret, mâchonnant une cuisse de poulet. D'Artagnan lui répondit par un sourire de son cru. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de se plaindre, ni de supplier. Au pire il lui demanderait d'aller se soulager quand le garde commencerait à somnoler.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. La porte de la cave s'était entrouverte dans un grincement, sans que personne n'entre dans la pièce. Le garde avait échangé un regard avec son prisonnier, qui avait haussé les épaules (ou du moins fait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec les bras en l'air). L'homme avait appelé, s'était penché du mieux qu'il pouvait vers la porte, mais ne pouvait apparemment rien voir. Alors il s'était levé pour aller voir, avait passé la porte, et D'Artagnan avait entendu un bruit sourd et un grognement, puis le bruit mou d'un corps qui s'écroule au sol.

Le jeune gascon se redressa légèrement, l'œil sur la porte. Son regard s'éclaira quand Athos pénétra dans la petite cave, tirant le garde inconscient par le col. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'affaira à attacher le garde consciencieusement, sans regarder son jeune ami. Ce ne fut que quand le ravisseur fut correctement attaché et bâillonné, et le loquet de la porte tiré qu'il se tourna enfin vers le jeune gascon. D'Artagnan, qui avait le sourire aux lèvres depuis que son ami était entré, le perdit instantanément en voyant son regard.

Oui, évidemment, à bien y repenser, Athos n'avait strictement aucune raison d'être heureux voire même soulagé de le retrouver. Il lui avait expressément dit de ne pas se lancer à la poursuite des hommes qui avaient tenté l'attentat contre le roi, d'attendre qu'au moins Aramis et Porthos reviennent de province, et au mieux de pouvoir lancer à leur trousses une bonne partie des mousquetaires du roi. Ces hommes étaient dangereux, et bien organisés, et D'Artagnan, obéissant à ses instincts au lieu des ordres et de la raison d'Athos, en avait fait l'amère expérience, alors qu'il prenait quelques heures de sommeil dans une auberge sur la route.

Les yeux clairs du plus vieux lui lançaient des éclairs alors qu'il s'approcha de lui, dans la pénombre donnée par l'unique lanterne qui brûlait toujours près du garde évanoui, et D'Artagnan se sentit soudainement terriblement conscient de ne rien porter d'autre que ses culottes et une chemise. Ses ravisseurs auraient pu lui laisser le temps de passer quelque chose de plus décent, ou au moins des bottes, mais non. Rustres. Le jeune gascon lança un sourire contrit à son aîné, tentant de le faire revenir à une attitude plus conciliante, ce qui avec Athos était équivalent à tenter de mener un baudet à l'abattoir.

Athos le regarda dans les yeux, silencieusement, un long moment, et D'Artagnan se retenait de détourner les yeux, ou des se dandiner au bout de sa corde. S'il n'avait pas été attaché ainsi, il serait sans doute parti en courant, pour échapper à ce regard terrifiant. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à ce le mousquetaire finisse par faire deux pas vers lui et attraper fermement son menton.

"Fier de vous, Monsieur le garde des Essarts? Je t'avais ordonné d'attendre le retour d'Aramis et Porthos! Mr De Tréville avait prévu d'envoyer des hommes, il n'avait pas besoin de l'initiative de Monsieur D'Artagnan! Grace à toi la plupart se sont enfuis…"

D'Artagnan baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, les joues brûlantes de honte. Il avait désobéi à un ordre direct d'un haut gradé, d'une autre compagnie, certes, et son ami, certes, mais un ordre tout de même. Athos lâcha son menton et poussa un soupir exaspéré en faisant deux pas en arrière. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se mura dans un habituel silence, les yeux sur la porte en face. D'Artagnan ne pouvait que comprendre la colère du plus vieux, qui s'était sans doute inquiété pour lui, à entendre sa respiration un rien plus haché qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il craignait que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne fasse qu'attiser la colère d'Athos.

"Je suis désolé…"

Finit-il par lâcher, à mi-voix, le regard toujours fixé sur ses orteils glacés d'être à même la terre depuis des heures. Athos ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'émettre une sorte de grognement, sans tourner le regard vers lui. Le jeune homme remua un peu, d'un pied sur l'autre, mais ne put supporter le silence que lui imposait son ami plus longtemps.

"J'aurais dû t'écouter, ou trouver un moyen, partir tout seul était dangereux, mais on ne pouvait les laisser filer, ils auraient disparu dans la nature. Je suis désolé, je ne désobéirais plus… pardonne-moi?"

Un petit sourire suppliant alors qu'Athos tournait légèrement le regard vers lui, ne répondant que par un autre grognement. Décidemment.

"Détache-moi au moins? Je promets de ne plus discuter tes paroles. Pour la journée."

"Non. Au moins ainsi tu ne remue pas autour de moi comme les mouches autour de mon cheval. Si seulement ils avaient eu l'esprit de te bâillonner en plus, je leur aurais sans doute offert une bouteille." 

D'Artagnan se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre, connaissant Athos, s'il l'énervait suffisamment il était bien capable de le laisser croupir dans cette cave le restant de la journée. Alors il baissa à nouveau les yeux, contrit, pendant que son aîné tournait à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Même sans le voir, le jeune gascon pouvait sentir ses yeux clairs sur lui, tout le poids de son agacement. Il sentait ses joues se mettre à chauffer au moment où il entendit, presque dans un murmure, ou un grognement, plutôt

"Je devrais te bâtonner pour ça…"

Pendant un instant, D'Artagnan ne sut pas vraiment si c'était une pensée en l'air, quelque chose qu'il ne mettrait pas en application, ou juste une réflexion sur l'absence de canes dans cette cave pour correctement le corriger. Il fut vite rassuré sur le sens premier de sa phrase quand Athos commença à arpenter la pièce en regardant partout autour de lui, visiblement pour trouver un accessoire adéquat. Heureusement pour lui, la cave était vide, ou presque, sauf s'il voulait le frapper avec un tabouret ou un os de poulet.

Un nouveau soupir contrarié résonna dans la pièce, et Athos revint vers lui, sortant la petite dague de derrière son dos. La chance était avec D'Artagnan, il allait enfin le libérer. Et s'il pouvait retrouver des vêtements, ça l'arrangerait aussi grandement. Malheureusement, son espoir fut vite éteint, puisque l'autre homme ne leva pas les mains pour trancher les cordes qui lui enserraient les poignets au-dessus de la tête, mais vint trancher la ceinture qui maintenait ses culottes à sa taille.

Le tissu tomba à ses pieds et le jeune homme sentit ses joues rougir instantanément quand l'air frais du souterrain souffla sur ses jambes nues. Il tenta de serrer les jambes, de manière à ce que sa chemise le cache un minimum. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique, en temps normal, et s'était d'ailleurs montré nu devant des camarades mousquetaires –incluant Aramis et Porthos- plusieurs fois.     

Mais là, c'était différent. Il était totalement à la merci d'Athos, offert à ses yeux et, d'après ce qui se profilait, à ses mains. Sa respiration s'était faite un peu plus courte, et il ne levait pas les yeux pour voir ce que faisait Athos. Il entendait juste le bruit de ses armes, ses ceintures et ses épaulettes qui tombaient au sol, sans doute accompagnés de ses gants.

"Estime-toi heureux de n'avoir que mes mains à supporter. Et rappelle-toi bien que malgré l'amour que je te porte, je suis toujours ton supérieur, Mr le garde des Essarts, et mes ordres sont faits pour être entendus et obéis."

Le jeune homme ravala difficilement sa salive. A vrai dire, il aurait peut-être préféré une rossée "classique". Au moins avec un bâton, ce serait plus douloureux, évidemment, mais aussi moins personnel. Il aurait pu oublier que c'était Athos qui le bâtonnait. La punition ne resterait qu'une punition. A ce moment, quand la première claque résonna dans la pièce vide, il ne pouvait oublier que c'était Athos, ses mains sur sa peau…

La respiration du jeune homme s’était faite plus rapide et il se mordait la joue pour ne pas faire un bruit alors que les claques tombaient sur sa peau nue, dans un rythme lent et régulier. Il ne voulait pas donner à Athos la satisfaction de crier. Il acceptait sa punition, il avait désobéi à un ordre direct d'un supérieur, un mousquetaire qui plus est, mais en son cœur il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, et son seul regret était d'avoir inquiété son ami. Alors il serrait les dents, recevait la brûlure de chaque fessée avec dignité. Il sentait sa main tomber avec précision à chaque fois, certain quelque part qu'il pourrait reconnaitre les mains d'Athos à n'importe quelles autres. Elles étaient larges et calleuses, elles frappaient fort, et pourtant, D'Artagnan les savaient capable de tant de douceur. Malgré l'engourdissement, la morsure de chaque coup, il les sentait douces et chaudes, et chaque fois qu'elles le touchaient, un doux frisson montait dans son ventre, pour ne laisser que le vide, le froid et la douleur quand elles le quittaient.

Au bout d'une dizaine de coups, peut-être, le jeune homme réalisa que son cœur battait la chamade à ses oreilles, couvrant même la respiration sourde de l'autre homme, le claquement de sa main. Il réalisa à peine une seconde plus tard son érection. Il sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffer et serra un peu plus les cuisses pour tenter de se cacher, priant qu'Athos ne se rende compte de rien et termine rapidement ce qu'il avait commencé. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais chaque fois que la main d'Athos entrait en contact avec sa peau, il se mettait à haleter un peu plus, et la douleur n'avait rien à voir à l'affaire.

Evidemment, il y avait peut-être du fait que c'était Athos, seul avec lui, que c'était ses mains qui les touchaient et non un bâton. Il s'était demandé une fois ou deux si l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son ainé, l'amour du cœur, avait quelque chose à voir avec l'amour du corps qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Constance, ou Milady… quelques fois, les sentiments s'étaient quelque peu mélangés dans sa tête, et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était à demi nu et attaché à un plafond, alors qu'Athos lui administrait une sérieuse punition, il savait.

Le jeune homme se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, ni crier, alors que le plaisir surpassait la douleur en lui, et soudain, plus rien. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa respiration était bien trop forte dans le silence revenu dans la cave. La peau de son arrière train le brûlait, il avait les larmes aux yeux, et pourtant, quelque part, il mourrait d'envie qu'Athos le touche à nouveau, même si c'était pour encore le frapper. Il ne put retenir un léger soupir quand la main du plus vieux se posa à nouveau sur son fessier, doucement cette fois ci, caressant sa peau rougie un instant.

D'Artagnan n'osait pas regarder ailleurs que ses pieds, sa joue et ses lèvres devaient saigner à force d'être mordues, et il ne bougeait pas d'une oreille, trop honteux de ses réactions. Et connaissant Athos, il était bien capable de le laisser là pour se calmer. Et puis soudainement, la main brûlante qui reposait sur sa peau était dans ses cheveux, agrippant une poignée de mèches noires et tirant sa tête en arrière, et Athos était dans son dos, plaqué contre lui. Il pouvait le sentir souffler dans son cou, et là, contre ses fesses encore douloureuses, à travers ses vêtements, quelque chose de dur, au moins autant que lui. Sa voix était un peu plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée quand il murmura à son oreille.

"Il faudra que je trouve une autre punition pour vous, Mr le garde des Essarts, celle-ci vous plait un peu trop à mon goût…"  


End file.
